The Lord of the Coins
by fafaaf61
Summary: Come now kiddies, sit near Granny Riddleton as she tells you about hint coins and the Lord of the Coins.


Come now, come now little children, sit near the beautiful and clairvoyant Granny Riddleton for it's now story time. So what story would you like to hear today kiddies?

…

So kiddos, ya wanna hear about hint coins, how they are scattered all around the world an why they fit that Layton character so well with his seal on it. Okay then, let our story begin…

Our story starts in a time during the Azran Civilizations peak. During this time there was an alternate plane of reality. Today this place is referred to as Hell or Tartarus.

Now in this place there was a king, a bad bad king who would sit upon a dark dark throne. The king's name is Proboron. The king was pure evil. Now even back then there were puzzles, puzzles everywhere, puzzles hidden, and puzzles underground. The puzzles gave people power so he sought to control all puzzles.

First he approached the puzzle keepers, my ancestors, and appeared to them as a fair being with no ill intent. He knew that the puzzle keepers already crafted lesser coins to help with puzzles. With Proboron's help the Puzzle Keepers were able to make nineteen coins of power, sixteen of which Proboron had a direct hand in creating. The greatest three were crafted by Lepuzle, leader of the puzzle keepers. Now on almost all of the coins of power Lepuzle put his seal on, an L with a top hat surrounding it as he was known to wear a large top hat.

Now Proboron, he never intended to help the keepers in the first place but rather control them and their puzzles. Secretly in the depths of this Other Plane he forged a single coin that could be used to control the other coins of power and their owners. When he first touched the coin the Keepers immediately sensed his treachery and put down their coins. Angered, Proboron declared open war on the keepers, demanding the coins. The keepers, however, were able to hide the greatest three but the other sixteen were lost to the Dark Lord.

The sixteen the Lord of the Coins had captured he gave to the men of the Azran Civilization. Seven he gave to the Akbadain men but nine he gave to other Azran men as they were already corrupted by greed and lust for power while Akbadain, while still part of the Azran Civilization was nobler than the rest. The Nine Azran coins eventually lead the men to build golems for menial tasks, a fate that would cause the fall of the Azran. The owners of the nine however were granted wealth and magic and were given the ability to turn invisible or "fade" so they managed to escape the fall of the Azran.

Now one universal power of all the coins of power is that they extended the life of the bearers although the bearers did not gain youth but rather lived on until it became unbearable. The same happened to the nine who would live even after the fall of the Azran and eventually became Proboron's greatest servants.

The seven affected the Akbadain men differently as they were nobler. They granted them the ability to create gold and even other hint coins. The owner of the seven travelled the world spreading hint coins. It is through their travels that the hint coins we find today come into existence. When the men returned to Akbadain they continued to expand their collection of coins until they were so immersed in their greed that they too fell. So even though they had different effects than the nine, Proboron's goal was still accomplished.

The three were carefully hidden from the Lord of the Coins by the keepers. They were not meant as weapons or means of domination but rather to preserve the ancient shacks where puzzles were kept and to draw new puzzles that have yet to be solved to our shacks so that the keepers could still have purpose in this world. They were, however linked to the Ruling Coin despite Proboron having never touched them as they were made by his teachings and, with effort; the bearer of the one could see the thoughts of the puzzle keepers.

The lore of the coins was put in the form of a poem, some of which is etched on to the Ruling Coin. The poem goes like this:

_Three Coins for the Puzzle Keepers in their shacks of puzzles,_

_Seven for the Akbadain Men and their infinite vaults,_

_Nine for the Azran People doomed to fall,_

_One for the Dark Lord upon his dark throne_

_In the Other Plane where the Demons lie,_

_One Coin to rule them all, One coin to find them_

_One Coin to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,_

_In the Other Plane where the Demons lie._

Now the one coin, it remained with The Dark Lord until it was cut from his hand by Ausuldur, one of the only survivors of the fall of the Azran. Proboron put so much of his dark power inside the coin and without it he was less powerful. Ausuldur then could have thrown it into the fires of the Other Plane, the only thing that could destroy the coin, but was seduced by its power and he kept it he found that with it he could turn invisible or "fade" to escape almost any puzzle. He returned to Akbadain to try and restart the Azran Civilization but they were attacked by Proboron's remaining forces. Their leader marched into Akbadain and challenged Ausuldur to a puzzle battle. Ausuldur was about to lose, so he used the coin's magic to try and escape. However, the coin betrayed him and escaped him he was then slayed for trying to escape the puzzle battle.

The coin the rolled and rolled and then his itself in the remaining Akbadain treasures. There it stayed for many years until one Hershel Layton came journeying into the ruins of Akbadain. Grieved by the loss of his friend he picked up a single coin instead of the rest of the treasure. By fate, the coin he picked up was none other than the one coin. He picked up the coin unaware of its power. He placed it by his friend's grave where it remains today, in the place where Stansbury once was. However the Dark Lord still seeks the coin and although the Other Planes are not accessible for us now and the Lord of the Coins is not as powerful as before he still has forces, searching for the coin.

Now you see, the coin then… eh?

You say this story sounds like Lord of the Rings, what's Lord of the Rings?


End file.
